


Delicacy

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has a thing for Peter's clean-shaven skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series. Written for the square "soft" of my [Gen Bingo card](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/139254.html). Yay, first fill! :)

  
Elizabeth picks through the bathroom’s door to check on Peter. He’s out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist, and he’s currently focused on shaving his chin, his face half covered in a thick layer of foam.

She smiles in anticipation.

Peter catches sigh of her in the mirror. “Good morning, princess,” he says in his deep tender voice.

She watches him, as he finishes his shave and bends over to rinse his face. She slides behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, her finger lingering on his torso. Peter has a very soft skin, delicate like a baby’s. After wiping his face with a towel, he turns around to face her and in turn takes her in his arms.

She rises on her tip-toes and reaches for his cheek. With a smile, he offers his cheek, and she kisses him tenderly. The softness of the skin, just after shaving, when you can’t feel any scruff from the hair growing back, is one of the things Elizabeth just can’t resist. She feels inexplicably attracted to it.

When they first started dating, Peter was joking that he didn’t need a love potion or bribe her with presents. If he wanted her to kiss him, all he needed was to show up clean-shaven. She wouldn’t deny it.

She cuddles against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. It feels like the safest place on Earth.

“I love you, my prince,” she whispers.

He puts a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too.”

She looks up at him, and plunges her gaze in his as he smiles lovingly at her. This is the man she wants to spend her life with. Because he has the softest skin, and for everything else.

“Peter,” she says, straightening up, “I give you ten days. If you don’t propose to me, then I will.”

 


End file.
